fotffandomcom-20200214-history
Haleth
Haleth Blúthdàm was a guard and lieutenant of Minas Tirith during the Fourth age. He participated in the War in the Night. During the Retaking of Minas Tirith, Haleth's injured body was possessed by the Dark One, as his weakened but strong form was a perfect host for the evil being. Biography Haleth was born sometime during the late third age-early fourth age. He became a guard of Minas Tirith sometime in his twenties, being promoted to the rank of lieutenant after he participated in one of the skirmishes at Minas Tirith that took place after Legolas Thranduillion had arrived there and just before the Fellowship of the Fang was formed. Haleth was a skilled fighter and did his job well, helping hold off several raiding parties during the years that the Fellowship was away from Minas Tirith. When they returned at the outbreak of the War in the Night, Haleth was put in charge of a section of the guard. He and his men fought in the Second Seige of Minas Tirith and then in the Battle of Dol Amroth. Haleth helped move the rubble from Legolas's comatose form after he fell through a building at Dol Amroth. The army then moved to the hills near Minas Tirith, and Haleth went with them. During the preparation for the retaking of the city, he was unsure of the army's size and skill and voiced his opinion during a council. Erulassë Undómiel comforted him, convincing him that he and the men would be alright. Haleth was on the front lines during the charge that began the Retaking of Minas Tirith. He did battle well throughout the two-day retaking, barely sustaining injuries. On the eve of the second day of the battle, several men and a faction of the Fellowship made it to the throne room. When the doors sealed against them (trapping the Fellowship in) Haleth and his friends were trapped outside. After attempting to get in, the metal doors were torn open by the Dark One. A small group of soldiers, Haleth included, got inside before the doors were resealed, but the majority of the legion that had followed the Fellowship to the throne room (about one hundred men) were still outside on the seventh level. Haleth was forcibly kept in a small fraction of the room along with his fellow soldiers as he was forced to watch his friends die sickeningly at the hands of the Dark One. When Amadrieclya attempted to attack the Dark One and was subsequently injured, the evil shade grew impatient and swung a large magical cut across the group of soldiers. Most of the soldiers were killed by the slash, but Haleth, being at the back of the group, was only heavily injured (leaving a large diagonal cut across his chest). After Naenoic Tinùviel cut down the Dark One's form at the time, the spirit found Haleth's damaged body and possessed it. It took a while for the Dark One to adjust, but when it did, Haleth's eyes were turned a brilliant yellow and the gash on his chest scarred over. "Haleth" escaped from the throne room. The Dark One used Haleth's personality to cover up his insanity. He began to interact with the Fellowship, using Erulassë's trust of him to gain ground with the others. A few days after the Retaking, "Haleth" began to steal some maps and plans but was caught. The Dark One's magical prowess aided him in concealing the plans in his cloak, but Antiuca Torkoyondo still suspected him. After a heated argument, the entire Fellowship left the room, until Antiuca and "Haleth" were left alone in the room. Antiuca was thrown up against a wall and knocked unconscious. ALL of his memories from the encounter were removed from his mind. Personality and Traits While still himself, Haleth was a very kind man. He was a bit headstrong and violent at times, but usually quite sociable. He worried about the abilities of the simple, unseasoned soldiers of Gondor's possibility of defeating orcs bred specifically for war.